Thema Nagasama
Character: Early Life: She was born in Japan around the time USA was in a Depression and Germany was also horrible because it needed a real leader. When she became 6, her parents (who were Ancestors of Samurai and Ninja) began to train her in the ways of Ninjitsu and how to use a Katana but died, and a Sensei found her crying and alone, and began to raise her, but also train her, as he knew she had some training but not lots. It expanded, and when she was fourteen, she was considered the last Ninja. During WWII, she began to fight for her Country (Japan) and made herself a killcount of 190 kills. A soldier snuck behind her and took a knife and slashed her several times, but didn't kill her and instead took her to a U.S. Army base where his higher-ups saw promise in her, and began to leave her in a Rejunivation Tube so her body could heal. Some days, after it finished healing, three soldiers took her out, threw her in a room with a chair, and began to brainwash her to become patriotic for the US, and fight for the US because the Brits and US were almost losing and they needed great fighters. After three days, the patriotic stuff began to stick in her head, and she wouldn't be patriotic for Japan, and support Japan. A soldier questioned why they were brainwashing a girl, but got shortly court-martialled. A soldier thought the brainwashing wouldn't work and tortured her into submission by doing things like Waterboarding and electricution. She had many scars, and cried the whole time until another soldier found her and stopped her from getting tortured. A soldier gave her ninja robes, but instead colored like the US flag, and had the US flag on her shoulder area (on the robe) She put it on and didn't mind (since she was brainwashed), and immediately began killing for the US. Stuff after and her death in the 80's: (Since this is an alternate Universe) She and the Commie Tanks were going around Berlin and killing Nazi troops, and getting close to the Bunker. When they got close, a bunch of US soldiers and USSR soldiers swarmed the Bunker and killed some Nazis. She killed the High Generals in Hitler's Inner Circle, and poisoned Hitler. All surviving Nazi's got arrested for War Crimes but later got out due to Operation:Paperclip. At some time, her home country got Nuked, forcing the Japanese Emperor (or whatever), and the Government to surrender. A soldier didn't tell her that. Later on, after WWII, she had a medal and stuff for killing Hitler and the High Generals. In the Fifties, during the Korean War, (since it was an alternate Universe) she helped to unite Korea, and make Korea democratic, but also become the leader when it came to making Cars and TV's and Games (Nintendo) and etc. During Vietnam War, she somehow knew of the hidden Trenches and told the higher-ups this, and the US army had an advance. In the Cold War, during the time that the US was under Reagan (the 80's), she served the USSR because she later found out that the US nuked her home country to Smithereens. She gave them many Classified Information and bombed the White House, while wearing her old US Robes. She killed Reagan and got the Soviet Badge of Honor. At some time (still in the eighties) when she wasn't wearing her robes, and in America, a Spy shot her in the back of her skull. Weapons: Katana, many Shrikuns, Smoke Bombs. Allegiance: She served Japan for a bit, then the US, then betrayed the US and served the Commies. Eye Color: Green. Gender: Female. = Category:Females Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:WWII Veterans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordfighters Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Characters who were brainwashed